1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bending apparatus for bending long materials such as wire rods, bars and tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire forming parts manufactured by bending wire rods such as iron wires and hard steel wires are used for numerous products, including cushion frames for automobile seats and household electric appliances such as oven toasters, for instance. For manufacturing these parts, special purpose machines such as a power press, an oil hydraulic press,, a multi-press, a bender using a pneumatic cylinder and a bore slide have been used widely in general.
Each of the aforesaid apparatuses requires a die or a similar special purpose jig and necessitates a number of processes for manufacturing parts, which results in an increase in cost therefor.
Moreover, each of said apparatuses is fixed in the bending direction, and thus it can not bend materials in any other desired directions.